


We Met Because Of Fogs

by Jhellnah



Series: Ho Ho Ho Secret Santa! [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coco does the lords work and brings markson together lol, Jackson is cute, M/M, Mark goes for what he wants, Minor cursing, coco is precious, its just fluffly~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhellnah/pseuds/Jhellnah
Summary: I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 a.m. and when I asked what the hell you were doing, you slurred something about fogs being great then threw up on my feet and ten minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here.





	

The day had been a long one for Mark. Classes were disgustingly tedious with winter finals around the corner, work at the cafe had been busy since it was friday, it was cold because fall was turning into winter and god decided to add rain in the mix, and to put the cherry on top he had a 15 page paper due online Sunday night. So here he was at 3am on saturday morning, 7 pages into his assignment.

He would have been farther but his friends, Yugyeom and Bambam, decided to self invite themselves into his home for a movie night date (because quote  _ You have the best TV and movie selection out of everyone hyung! _ unquote). He wasn’t able to concentrate in his room because of their loud mouths and cheesy love bickers on what they were watching. Luckily they left around 10:30pm and he was able to crack down on writing his paper.

He looked at the clock and sighed looking at the time. He ran hand through his brunette hair and whistled. A few seconds later feet patting against the floor could be heard and a white fluff came to his room. The brunette smiled at the dog and picked her up, “Hey Coco~ did you enjoy the movies with Gyeomie and Bam?” Coco barked and Mark chuckled, “Let’s take you outside for a little.” He put her down and got up from his chair at his desk. Coco followed him down the hallway to the back door. He opened it and Coco went running outside. 

The brunette smiled at the happy dog jogging around the small yard. He places a chair at the door to keep it open and walked back into the house. Entering the kitchen he began to make himself some coffee. When it was finished he grabbed a jacket from his room and walked to the back door. He can hear Coco barking and was about to call to her but stopped when he heard a voice. Confused Mark stepped outside and sure enough Coco was barking while wagging her tail at a man who was leaning over the fence cooing at her.

With furrowed brows Mark walked over to the man, “Excuse me, who are you?”

The man looked up and smiled at Mark, “You know- fogs are cute!”

“Fogs?” Mark stared at him confused.

“Yeah!” The man giggled, his words slightly slurred. “Your’s is absolutely cute- like a fluffy cloud!”

“My fog- do you mean dog, wait-  _ are you drunk _ ?”

“I may have had a little to drink,” The man put his pointer and thumb together, “Like this much but it’s okay!” He put his hands up and grinned, “I won the tournament!”

Mark took a good look at the guy. He looked around his age, maybe a little younger, had a bright smile and equally bright eye smile, short spikey platinum blonde hair, and from the way the tank top and skinny jeans hug his him- his body was super fit. He wasn’t a bad looking guy and seem completely harmless. “You should head home if you’re drunk.”

The blonde swayed in his stance, “You’re right, I was actually heading home but your fog was too cute to ignore.” He cooed at Coco and she barked at him.

“She’s a dog not a fog.”

“Dog?” The man pursed his lips, as if the word was foreign to him, and a piece of Mark found the sight endearing. 

“Yeah, a dog that has to go inside now.”

“Awww no~ I wanna see the dog mor-” the blonde suddenly stopped talking. Mark walked closer seeing him look a little pale, “Hey are you o-”

Everything happened in a flash. 

Mark screamed and pushed the blonde away, who fell without even trying to break his fall. Mark stared at his slippers in shock. There was vomit on them. He felt bile coming up his throat but managed to swallow it down. “Jesus Christ,” He looked up glaring, “ _ Dude what the hell- _ ” He stopped when he realized the guy hasn’t gotten up. He looked over the fence and sure enough the other was passed out on the sidewalk.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Mark muttered. He had a paper to do- but he couldn’t leave the guy out here.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this _ . Mark opened the gate, walking over to the blonde. With some difficulty (because  _ jesus _ this guy was heavy) Mark managed to hold the guy up and walk back inside his house, taking the slippers off before going inside of course, Coco following excitedly. He laid the stranger on his couch and went back outside to close the gate and locked his back door.

Coco was sitting on top of the blonde when Mark walked back in, “Coco, get down.” 

She got down and Mark crossed his arm as he stared at the passed out male. He sighed, “It’s too late for this, I’ll deal with it when I wake up.” He placed a blanket over the stranger.

“C’mon Coco time for bed.”

 

\---

 

The moment he opened his eyes, Jackson thought his head would explode. He groaned and covered his eyes, because the light was just too much. “Oh my god.”

Jackson stilled when he suddenly felt a weight on his chest. He cracked open his eyes and sitting 2 inches away from him was a white toy dog. He blinked, and it blink back at him.

 

_ Dog? We don't have a dog at our house…  _ Jackson, staying still in his laying position, scanned the room with his eyes. 

_ …This isn’t my house _ .

 

He could feel a scream creeping up his throat but it got shoved back down when a soft voice filled the room.

“Oh you're awake.”

A male with fluffy brown hair and round eyes peered over him from the back of the couch, holding a glass of water, and Jackson realized just how thirsty he was. The brunette seemed to read him because he lowered the glass towards him, “Here, I'm sure your hangover is kicking in right about now.”

Jackson moved to sit up, Coco jumping off him, and took the water, gulping it in one shot. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Jackson gazed around the room again before looking at the other male. “How did I get here?”

The guy crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the couch. “You were at my yard petting and cooing at my dog, shit faced might I add, and then threw up on my slippers and passed out. I couldn't leave you on the street so I brought you inside.”

Jackson gaped like a fish and felt his ears ring in embarrassment. “I'm sorry…”

The brunette pushed off the couch and walked around, sitting on the other side of the couch. “It's fine, you weren't really doing anything.”

“Oh, that's good.” He looked with a shy grin, “Thank you.. uh what's your name?”

“Mark, Mark Tuan. What about you? You never said what it was yesterday.”

“Jackson Wang.” Jackson removed the blanket off his body. “I must have caused you a lot trouble so I’ll just leave-”

Mark waved him off. “Stay, at least until your hangover wears off. And don’t worry, you didn't cause any trouble.”

Jackson looked surprised but remained sitting. The room was quiet and kind of awkward on Jackson’s side. But who wouldn't be? He was in a stranger's house, all because he threw up on their shoes and passed out. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Coco bark at him. Jackson looked down and Coco was wagging her tail at him expectantly. 

Mark smiled, “Coco wants you to pick her up. She took a big liking to you.”

“Oh!” Jackson was quick to grab the white dog and smiled at her, “You sure are a cute dog.”

“Last night you called her a fog,” Mark chuckled, “You didn't even know what dog meant.”

“Oh my god,” Jackson hid his face behind Coco’s body, “I'm  _ never  _ drinking that much again.”

“You said something about celebrating a win, did you go to a tournament?”

Jackson lowered Coco and Mark was surprised by the twinkles in his eyes. “I was at Nationals for Fencing, my team were the finalists. I had the last match and won 1st place.”

“Oh you fence for a University?”

“Yeah, I’m the team captain for Seoul University. I'm on a sports scholarship. Prepping for the Olympics and all.”

“You go to SU?” Mark asked while Jackson nodded. “I go there too.”

“Oh really?!” Jackson grinned, “No wonder you're in the area. What year are you?”

“1st semester senior, what about you?”

“Same! I can't believe I've never seen you around!”

Mark shrugged, “It is a big school.”

Jackson stared at Mark with interest, petting Coco while doing so, “What’s your major?”

Mark leaned against the armrest to face the other. “Psychology, I'm going to be a doctor.”

“Wow!” Jackson looked amazed, and for a second time Mark found him endearing.

The two found themselves lost in conversation, getting to know more about each other. When Mark found out Jackson was from Hong Kong, he spoke Chinese and the happiness on Jackson’s face was priceless. They continued talking in their mother language and everything was just comfortable. Jackson told him to call him by his Chinese nickname, and though Mark was hesitant at first, he accepted. Before they knew it, it was late afternoon. 

Jackson looked at his phone and gasped. “Oh shit it's 3pm.” He looked up apologetic, “I gotta go, my friend Jinyoung must be worried- if the message BLOW up gives anything away.”

“Oh,” Mark felt disappointment at the thought of the blonde leaving, “Okay, I'll walk you to the door.”

When they got the door Jackson hesitated before turneing around to Mark, holding his phone out, “Hey, I know this a little weird to ask since I puked on your shoes but, can I get your number?”

Mark smiled, “Sure.” He plugged his contact in and gave it back. “Text me whenever.”

“Yeah, will do.” Jackson smiled softly, “Bye Mark and,” he crouched down and pet Coco, “Bye bye cutie.”

Mark waved the blonde away and closed the door. He looked at Coco, “He seemed like a nice guy.” He walked back into his home, stretching before taking a deep breath. “Now about that paper…”

 

\---

 

Monday rolled around too quickly and Mark was back in his weekly routine. He found himself sitting in the dining hall of the university during his break, thinking about Jackson. Now that he knew that the other was in the same school, Mark couldn’t help his wandering eyes, trying to find spiky blonde hair amongst the crowd of students. He had no luck so far but he decided to not be discouraged.

He would have texted him, but he didn’t have Jackson’s number. So he had to wait until Jackson texted him instead. A piece of him was anxiously waiting. When Jackson had left that saturday he seemed to have taken a liking to Mark. 

Yeah Jackson came as a drunk stranger cooing at his dog, but he turned to be a bright character that Mark couldn’t get off his mind, like a moth to a light. He couldn’t help himself and think about the other.

Mark wanted to talk to Jackson again and see his bright grin. He wanted to hear his unique hyena laugh. He wanted to look at the attractive face. When Mark really thought about it, he really wanted to get to know Jackson, become friends- maybe even become more, the brunette really wasn’t against the idea.   
  


But these things are a process so, he would wait until Jackson approached him first.

 

\---

 

Mark didn’t realized how impatient he was until Wednesday afternoon rolled around. His morning classes ended and he was free for the rest of the day since he didn’t work on wednesday. He would have been happy but honestly he couldn’t get the sour taste in his mouth away. 

Why? Because Jackson hasn’t texted him yet. 

It’s been  _ four _ days now and the blonde has been completely MIA. Mark started to question if he read into the situation wrong. Maybe Jackson didn’t really like him? Maybe he asked for his number just to be  _ nice _ ? Jackson is nice, but even Mark didn’t think the former would do something like that. Even though he only knew the fencer for less than a day, Jackson didn’t rub him as that kind of guy. But Mark was getting tired of waiting. With a resolution in his heart, Mark walked over to the university’s gymnasium, going to Jackson directly.

The walk was a fast one, with Mark moving with a purpose (really him rushing to get there before he realized how dumb this plan was and getting cold feet). He stepped inside and migrated to the reception desk in the front. A girl working the front desk gave him a smile, “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi, do you know where the fencing team practices?”

“Oh yeah! They practice in the sub level,” She stood and leaned over her desk, pointing at double doors, “Just go through those doors and you’ll see a flight of steps going down. The whole sub level is just for the fencing.”

Mark smiled at her, “Thank you!”

“No problem! Have a nice day!”

The brunette was quick walking down the stair. The moment he opened the door, he was hit with sounds of sabers clashing and fencer counting while doing their workouts. Mark was surprised by how big the sub level was, but he guessed this is what you get when you are champions of the school. He stepped inside the room and suddenly felt like an outsider. He didn't know where to look but thankfully someone noticed him. 

A male with raven color hair and bangs walked over to Mark, “Hey, may I help you?”

“Uh, hey, is Jackson here?

The male looked him over for a moment before his eyes brightened up, “Your name wouldn't happen to be Mark, would it?”

From the brunette’s look, the other knew he was right, “I knew it! Hi my name is Jinyoung, Jackson’s best friend. I've heard a lot about you.”

Mark felt his ears get hot and Jinyoung chuckled, “I’ll take you to him.”

Jinyoung nodded and they moved deeper into the practice room. Jinyoung pointed at a door, which lead to the locker room, “He’s in there.”

“Thanks Jinyoung.”

“No problem! See you around, yeah?”

When Mark nodded Jinyoung smiled and took his leave. Mark breathed before opening the door and stepped into the locker room. He moved down the small corridor and was met with lockers lined up and on one of the benches was the person he was looking for.

Jackson had his back to him, in his fencer gear, and was in the process of tying his shoes when Mark called out to him. “Jackson.”

The blonde jumped with a squeak and spun around in alarm. When he saw Mark standing there, he hopped off his seat in milliseconds, “Yien!!”

Mark gave a small smile, “Hey Gaga.”

Jackson’s eyes twinkled hearing the nickname and felt himself gravitate to the older male. “What are you doing here?”

Suddenly Mark felt nervous and shy, shrugging his shoulders while crossing his arms, “Nothing… just wanted to see you is all…”

“You did-?” Jackson stopped, realization showing on his face, “Oh my god, is it because I didn't text you?”

The brunette bit his lip and Jackson looked guilty, rambling to explain, “Hey, I'm sorry. I was gonna text you when I was free to ask you on a date and was planning to go to this dog park I found so Coco could play with other dogs and-”

Mark blinked at the fast paced speech before a word caught his attention, “Date?”

“Ah- well  _ yeah _ , I mean only if you want to...” Jackson blushed, tripping over his words and for the third time Mark found him to be endearing.

Mark grinned at the younger male, “Hey Jackson?”

Jackson looked at him wary, “Yes?”

“Wanna go on a date this Saturday?”

The fencer relaxed instantly and smiled softly, “Yeah, I would love to.”

Mark smiled and was about to speak before the door opened and Jinyoung’s called out, “Jackson, coach said come to practice.”

“Okay!” Jackson looked back at the brunette, “I gotta go.”

“That’s ok.”

Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled him out the locker room. He let go once they were back in the gym and grinned, “I’ll see you Saturday. And I promise I will text you before then!”

Mark smiled back and waved him off, “Ok Gaga. See you then.”

With one last look Jackson jogged to the other students and Mark left the gym with a beating heart, a grin plastered on his face. He couldn’t wait until Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but I hope you guys enjoyed it ^v^


End file.
